powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Master Returns
The Master Returns is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It marks Xandred's arrival on Earth, as well as Serrator's command of the ship in the Netherworld. It is the first appearance of the Blue Ranger's Shogun Mode. Synopsis Jayden doubts that he has what it takes to be the Red Ranger; Master Xandred demands Serrator return Dayu's Harmonium. Plot Jayden doubts that he has what it takes to be the Red Ranger. He feels this way because he feels he "relies" too much on his teammates to do his job, along with what Deker had said. Mentor attempts to convince Jayden that he brings honor to the Shiba clan and then Jayden agrees with him. Meanwhile, on Xandred's ship, Xandred does not feel well. Even with medicine supplied by Octoroo, he does not feel well because without any music, the pain has come back. Serrator then goes to grab Dayu's harmonium, in which Octoroo becomes increasingly suspicious and follows him. Serrator gets the harmonium from a crevice, and he plans to use it to rule both worlds. Octoroo is suddenly aware of what is happening, and both go into a small fight. Octoroo then retreats, telling Serrator that Xandred will not be pleased with it. Dayu is busy walking around, and then she meets Deker. Dayu has been wondering when Serrator will fix her harmonium, and decides to revolt against him. Deker, however, decides that Serrator will fix his sword in no time. Serrator then begins his plan and then the Rangers show up. Dayu also arrives, realizing that Serrator has double-crossed her again and gets angry. The Rangers are busy fighting the Moogers and then see that Dayu and Serrator are fighting. Meanwhile, Xandred has found out what had happened and gets extremely angry. Planning to defeat Serrator due to this, he plans to go to Earth to deal with him. Octoroo, however, tells him that he will dry out immediately should he walk there, but Xandred ignores him and does two slashes on him. The sky grows dark, and Xandred comes out from a pile of rocks. Being angry, the Rangers are suddenly aware of what has happened. Jayden tries to stop him, but even while he's drying out, his sword does nothing to him. Xandred throws him aside, and the other Rangers attempt to stop him. Xandred deflects their attack, and Jayden attempts to make a second attack, which also fails. As Xandred attempts to defeat Serrator, he escapes. Then he goes to Dayu, and agrees to fix her harmonium in return for service and loyalty. He then repairs it and Dayu will serve Xandred again. Octoroo then grabs Xandred, who is almost dried out, into a gap, also calling a Cannon Mooger group. The group is extremely powerful, and Kevin uses the Black Box to call on the Claw Armor Megazord. Antonio calls the BullZord, firing the Shoulder Blasters, scattering the Moogers to pick the cannon and fire it. The rangers form the Samurai Battle Cannon, resulting in Kevin transforming into Shogun Mode. The rangers fire the cannon, destroying the Moogers. Master Xandred has suffered severe drying out, and in order to recover he is forced to spend some time completely submerged at the bottom of the Sanzu River. Once he's gone, Octoroo is left alone on the ship until Serrator turns up and is able to take control of it without any opposition allowing him to put his own plan for the surface into action. Gallery File:Red_vs_Xandred.jpg Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Rick Medina as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword - Blazing Strike), Super, Bullzooka *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Super, Super Samurai Combination, Shogun *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Turtle (Sky Fan), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer), Ape (Earth Slicer) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord), Bull (BullZord) Notes * This episode explains how Dayu end up at the service of Master Xandred. * The Furry Warts hum to the tune of "Go go Power Rangers." * Also, Master Xandred repairs Dayu's harmonian to get her back to his ship. * Serrator reveals he's not actually working for Master Xandred. * This is the first time the rangers actually come face to face with Master Xandred. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode